When We Meet Again
by AlieRose
Summary: The Girls are now 21, and all grown up. The boys have been missing for a while, but one party night everything will change. Has all 3 in ButtercupxButch, BlossomxBrick, and BubblesxBoomer Summery is no good, this is the not my first story but it is the first one I've finished so enjoy. Please be nice :) - May remove to update, will reaload at a later date. Thanks for the reviews


'What are you 60?!'

'Buttercup!'

'You know if you put in half as many hours into actually enjoying your youth, rather than bitching to me about your lack of, I wouldn't have to listen to your _grand_-mothering 24/7 every time I want to have fun!'

'Buttercup! Just because the Professor isn't here -'

'Doesn't mean we have to stay put, or you have to be a mother. Your 21! Enjoy yourself! We want to go out to this party, and it would be good for you to go to. '

'What dressed like that!'

'I think she looks hot' Bubbles was sitting on the leaning against the banister, her long legs stretched out of her denim mini skirt with frayed edges in front of her, a cherry lollypop in her mouth as she looked over my outfit. An emerald green mini dress, that clung to everything. It hugged my D - DD if I'm lucky - breasts, dipping into my small waist, over my rounded hips, stopping mid-thigh, with a small slit on the left side with my 5" high heel ankle biker boots. Making me a respectable 5"9. My shoulder length, spiky cut hair was in a - well what I deemed - fashionable mess. Not much makeup other than my black eyeliner making my piercing green eyes more stunning - well, again in my opinion anyway. I had a small stud in my nose and numerous studs in my ears, as well as my tongue which I poked out at her. I put a hand on my hip and one through my hair making it even messier and struck a pose for Bubbles; she smiled and winked at me. Butch had got me the dress before he disappeared on us, along with his brothers.

'Bubbles! Don't encourage her!' Bubbles sighed. Blossom was getting more and more exasperated as time went on; her hair was whipping in all different directions as she looked back and forth between me and Bubbles.

'Well she's right! You should let loose more. Come out and have some fun with us.' Bubbles wrapped her arms around Blossom shoulders and bounced making her large boobs jiggle, in her tight fitting baby blue top, her honey coloured hair spilling over her shoulders and past her boobs. 'You weren't like this before you were with Dexter.' Blossom tensed at the mention of her Ex.

'I have to study.' I rolled my eyes.

'You will regret the time you spent wasting away studying when you should be enjoying your youth. You won't get this time back Bloss!' She huffed at me and headed towards the stairs. Bubbles came and stood next to me as we watched her flaming hair flowing around her.

'Let's just go, she's in too much of a bad mood at the moment to listen to what we have to say.' Bubbles pulled her heels on as a door upstairs slammed shut and headed to the door. 'We're leaving Blossom. Don't wait up.' She called as she lead us outside and closed. With that we took off.

_

The bass was shaking the ground when we arrived at Princesses townhouse. We didn't like her, but to her credit she could throw one hell of a party. People were laughing, screaming, shouting and singing at the tops of their voices. And it was only 11.30. By the time the morning sun came, most would either be passed out it one of the 15 rooms that Princess had provided, or most likely on the floor in the grounds surrounding. Why she needed that many rooms, was any ones guess, but it made for an easy hook up, so why complain. Drinks in hand we started to circulate, talking to the drunkards around. A few more drinks and the alcohol had started to take effect, Bubbles and I had stared swaying to the beat, dancing provocatively with each other in the middle of the dance floor, getting the glances and open mouthed gapes we always did, as if we cared there was too much alcohol in our systems to even register at that point. I felt Bubbles phone buzz for the thousandth time that evening downing my drink as she read the text. Suddenly Bubbles frantically started looking around. 'Doll?' a slight Slur in my voice 'What's wrong?' I felt someone watching me as I ground my hips to the beat, sinking lower to the floor and back up. It followed me still, this was different than the perverts, this was intense; it felt oddly familiar.

'Look' she pointed past me to 3 boys. All about the 6"4, 6"5 mark. The first in a deep red T-shirt that stretched across the widest part of his chest and baggy jeans, His deep toned copper hair stick out of his red backward baseball cap falling in shaggy strands around his face. Although it looked as if that back had been pulled into a small ponytail, with the spiky ends where the hair was just long enough to be pulled back. His crimson eyes looked over the heads of all the guests as if looking for someone.

The next was about the same height, He occasionally pulling his dark blonde hair away from his face. He looked like a surfer with his lightly tanned skin and deep blue eyes, again he was wearing baggy stonewashed jeans but with a blue long sleeved shirt bunched at the elbows. His hand in his pocket and the other clutching a red plastic cup, he looked totally nonchalant smiling with ease. He was looking at something behind me.

Finally. This one was the taller, maybe 6"5, he wore a dark green T-shirt showing every crevice of his mid-section. He dark Denim Jeans held rips in places, over black biker boots. His cimmerian, ebony hair in shaggy disarray that suited him, his mouth was held in a smirk, his long hair didn't shield his devastating green eyes, which made me shiver, not that I'd show it. There was 2 silver studs in his black brow and one in his lip. I slowly came to realize that he was staring at me. I blinked in confusion. He brought the cup in his hand to his grinning mouth and gulped back the liquid inside. It couldn't be.

Butch was grinning devilishly at me, before poking his tongue out at me, showing yet another silver ball. Involuntarily I shivered biting my own silver ball through my tongue. 'Is that -' I looked behind me to see Bubbles smiling exuberantly; she started pushing me towards them. 'Hey! Bubbles! What are you-'

'Just keep moving, you're not that drunk right!' she laughed as I sighed, grabbing another drink from a passing mob, trying not to look at the amused look in the 3 Rowdyruff boy's faces, or the glint in Butch's eyes as we passed the final barrier of people, knocking me into Butch's arms. I swung my arm out to keep my drink from spilling.

'That's quite a talent you got there Baby-doll.' His deep drawl murmured, 'one I believe I taught you.' He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer into his body, poking his pierced tongue at me again, chuckling at the evil look I threw him as if it didn't touch him.

Bubbles launched herself at Boomer with a loud cry: 'BOOMER!' Boomer laughed and lifted her up in the air spinning her around.

'Ah, Dude. Wouldn't do that, she doesn't hold her drink as well as I can, I will say I told you so if she throws up on you.' I slurred, I'd managed to turn around, though still in Butch's arms without my realizing it, raising my glass to indicate a giggling Bubbles, who now had her legs wrapped around Boomers hips, as he was supporting her by her thighs. Boomer chuckled, and nipped her chin, before they shared a long kiss.

It took her a second to realize what she had done before she broke away and looked at me muttering an 'oops' I rolled my eyes at her.

'Oh please! Don't flatter yourself; you're not as sneaky as you think. I figured this out months ago.' Boomer smiled at me, and put her down. Bubbles looked aghast.

'You knew!' She shouted. Several party goers looked over at us.

I took another swig from my cup and nodded. I swayed my hips slightly to the music before I felt a small tug on my hips and looked up only to have Butch smirk down at me. I frowned and turned back to Bubbles.

'Does Blossom know?' Bubbles looked anxious, and that could soon deteriorate in to hysterics. Boomer held her in a tight hug.

'NA!' swinging my hand at her and losing my balance to have Butch catch me and pull me back up.

'So Buttercup, where's Pinky' Brick asked in his lazy drawl, glancing at me trapped in the safe made cage of his arms, stepping towards.

'Not here'

Brick rolled his eyes at me. 'I guessed that. So where IS she?'

'At home.'

'Alone?' I nodded, Brick smirked. 'See you later' patting Butch on the shoulder as he passed.

'Give it to her good.' I called out. Brick stopped and turned. He looked shocked.

'What!?'

'You heard. Call it a gift from her sisters.' I heard Bubbles giggle. Brick looked at Bubbles clearly still in shock that I'd suggested what he thought I had.

'Is she being serious?' Bubbles gave him a '_really'_ stare.

Brick nodded, 'Right. Ask a stupid question. Are you sure, you're her sisters?' I snorted.

'Clearly.' He scowled at me. 'Look, she's practically gagging for it; but pride won't let her ask for it; besides I was just adding to what you were already thinking. So I set you a challenge. Are you up for it?' There was a glint in Bricks eye as he stared back at me.

'I Accept.'

I smiled back. 'Enjoy.' He gave us a wave as he walked through the door.

'That should loosen her up, right Bubbles. . .' When she didn't answer I glanced around to where she was standing with Boomer, which was now an empty space. 'Bubbles?' I looked around to see her walking up the stairs Boomer in tow, his hand on her hip, making a slow decent over her skirt and then under it as they disappeared out of sight.

'No guess to where they're going' I muttered.

'Or what they're going to do. 'Butch's deep rumble made me jump; I looked up, my head cradled into his chest. He smirked as his hands tightened on my waist. 'Forget I was here Baby-doll?' Before I knew his lips were on mine in a soothing upside down kiss. Unexpected tenderness from Butch, given his reputation, appearance and general arrogance towards me in particular; but then he always did surprise me. I could feel him smiling against my lips as if he'd won some major battle. It took a moment to realise that he had pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me, a small smirk on his lips. I frowned back. 'What Baby-doll? I know you're happy to see me.' He pulled me back, rubbing his already growing erection into my ass. Cocky Son-of-a-.

'No.' I pushed away, walking back to the dance floor. He followed. I knew he would, the thing with us is, when we're together; it's like an addiction. Butch grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his embrace, and his erection. We both groaned at the contact.

'If you didn't miss me then why are you wearing the dress I got you?' He moved his hands gently over my exposed arms, making me shiver back into the warmth of his chest.

'I didn't have anything else.' I sighed as his hands trailed the outside of my dress inching closer to my breasts.

'Your voice is betraying you.' He chuckled; my anticipation grew as his fingers almost reached my breasts, only to be frustrated when he moved away. Distantly I heard the beat of the music and began to sway against him. He growled as I pushed my ass into his groin to the slow pulsing beat, grinding against him. 'Tease' his rough whisper and nip to my ear sent shivers straight to the centre of my legs. How did he do this to me so quickly? We'd not been together long, and already it was starting as if no time had passed. Whilst lost in my thoughts, Butch brushed my hair aside and brought his lips down to my neck, sucking gently but gradually getting harder, before he suddenly bit down. Gasping I raised my hand to put it round his head; I felt his chuckle as I pulled him closer. He released my neck and spun me around to face him. There was still a slight sting on my neck from his bite. As soon as we were face to face, I ground my groin into his watching the pang of pleasure sweep across his face. 'Buttercup.' I smiled devilishly at his warning tone. We'd never been able to control each other; I guess that was what made it so good. He pulled me against him by my waist, and kissed me hard. Breaking the kiss he stared into my eyes; 'You've missed me Baby-doll. I know you have.' He put me down, not breaking our gaze. 'Didn't you?' he said a little less certainly. I smiled and rubbed myself against him again.

'Why did you leave?' I whispered against his lips.

'I'll show you later' once again he captured my lips in a hard kiss, pushing me back against the wall. The kiss was furious and passionate, like we always were. The alcohol was helping my arousal peak higher, making me more weak legged than usual. He suddenly broke away, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

'Butch! Where are you taking me!?' All I got was a sly look over his shoulder. I felt liquid pool between my legs. 'Butch.' I whined. He stopped suddenly and I went into his back. His devilish smile hadn't wavered, as he opened the door to an empty room with a large four poster bed. He pulled me back against his chest, both of us laughing as he slammed the door shut and locked it. His phone went off as we landed on the bed; he pulled it out and placed the screen where we both could see. It was Brick: _'With Pinky. ;)'_

'Looks like he's taking your challenge to heart.' Butch chuckled. I let the throaty sound wash over me, as he threw his phone onto the side table.

'As he should' I mumbled, trying to kiss him. Clearly he had other plans. Flipping me onto my back, he pulled down the top half of my dress, exposing my bouncing breasts to him. His eye caught on the one with a silver bar through it, covering the nipple with his mouth and sucking hard, flicking the other between his fingers. 'BUTCH!' I sunk my fingers through his hair clenching at his head, arching my back pushing me further into his embrace. He growled and suckled harder. Butch pulled back and hovered over me.

'Tell me Baby-doll, when was the last time someone made you beg?' His smile became Cheshire, as I went wide eyed.

Boomer followed Bubbles to one of the many bedrooms. She was his Bubbles. A body to die for and legs that went on forever. Her caring and well bubbly nature. My dream girl. As soon as we entered the room, I turned and locked the door, I turned towards her. 'Well Bubbles, you're all mi-' she was in the process of pulling her skirt past her hips the sight of that luscious ass of hers as she bent over – straight legged – to push it to the floor. She had lacy baby blue panties on that hugged her like a second skin. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. She turned to walk towards me, with a seductive sway in her hips.

'Boomer.' Her voice was huskier than it had been a while ago. She trailed her fingers up my throat, under my chin. 'Your mouth is open.' I snapped it shut without a second thought as she giggled at me. I pulled her into me, kissing her hard, bruising her lips, I pulled her top up, over her head, leaving her in her bra and panties as she started tugging at the button of my jeans. She managed the button as I pulled my top off. She pulled my trousers and boxers down to my ankles leaving me to pull them off with my feet. I trailed my hands down her body as I pulled her into another kiss. Grabbing her thighs pulling her up against me wrapping her legs around my waist, my swelling shaft rubbing into her wet panties protecting her core. We hissed in pleasure, as I pushed her into the wall, she moaned through our kiss as her warm skin hit the cold wall. Not willing to wait any longer, I pulled her panties to one side and thrust in hard. We broke the kiss as we shouted at the sensations. She was so wet, so warm, so tight around me, I shuddered as she clamped her walls around me, as I thrust slowly into her making her mewl.

'Take off your bra.' I could barely recognise my own voice as she obeyed throwing it to our growing pile of clothes scatted around the room. Her breasts bounced, before she pressed them firmly against my chest.

'Boomer. Please.' She whispered through laboured breaths.

'Please what Angel?' Her hands were clamped on my head as I pounded in and out of her. Suddenly Bubbles drops to her feet pulling out of me, both of us groaning at the loss. I went to reach for her again, all I managed was to grab her panties and rip the delicate material revealing all of her for me. She gasped and grabbed my hands and pulled them away from her, starting to push me backwards. She caught my lips in a kiss as my calf's hit the bed causing us to topple back. Breaking the kiss she straddled me, keeping my arms secure next to my head. She looked down on me a small seductive curve at her lips. My groin jerked in response. She noticed, and her smile got even wider. She placed her opening over my blunt tip, I groaned and tried to push past her barrier, but she refused, only keeping the barest tip on me in her. She bent her head down to whisper in my ear.

'I want to be on top.' With that she pushed her hips down taking me all the way to the hilt. My body arched as she slammed down on me. Releasing my hands and placing them on my chest riding me and her into complete bliss. Her walls were clamping around me, she was so close. Bringing on hand up to her breast to play with her nipple, I ran my other hand down her flat stomach, past the small strip of curls. When my thumb found her clit, she almost screamed. I added more pressure, circling the bundle of nerves. 'B-Boomer!' She was trying so hard to keep her flow, and the more I played and teased her clit the harder it became for her to stop screaming. Adopting her seductive grin, I pulled myself up to put her nipple in my mouth and suck hard, while pushing down a little harder on her nubbin. Finally she screamed her walls clamped so tightly around me as she came, her nails digging into my shoulder. It was all I could do not to come with her. She was panting; her arms were shaking as she struggled to keep herself from falling onto me. Knocking her elbow out, I rolled her onto her back. Pressing her close, my arm under her hips pulling them up to mine. Her eyes were closed. Her cheeks were flushed pink. Her golden halo spread around her. She looked so blissful. Gently I kissed a trail from her lips down her neck. She sighed moving to give me free access. I started to move inside her again. Her eyes snapped open. I smirked at her.

'You didn't think that was it did you?' Her thighs gripped my hips, as I began to move faster. 'We're not finished yet.' She moved with me until we hit the same fevered pace as before, and I could feel myself reaching the all too familiar high. Bubbles clamped around me.

I let out a harsh growl. 'Look at me Bubbles. I want to watch you as you come with me.' Her dazed blue eyes linked with mine. When she clamped down again, shouting my name. I reached my peak. We came together. I collapsed on top of her. Both of us breathing heavily, She shifted beneath me. I came up on my arm to look at her. Her eyes were still glazed but her pale blue colour was coming back. She was smiling softly at me. I cocked my head, and smiled back, bending my head to kiss her softly. I rolled to my side and pulled her close. Her hair was still in disarray, our limbs were intertwined. I heard my phone go off somewhere on the floor. Untangling myself from Bubbles - hearing her groan in disappointment at the loss of my heat. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen.

'Boomer.' Her soft plea went through me like a frozen breeze. I turned to look at her. She was even more stunning - if possible - post sex. Her leg bent over the covers, leaning over on one arm, the sheet bunched at her breasts barely covering the creamy skin. She looked so inviting. A lush smile creeping over her face. Walking back over, getting under the covers with her, she laid her head on my chest. 'Who was that?' she pointed at the phone.

'Seems like Brick and Blossom are together.' I smiled at the phone.

'I wonder what he'll do. Blossoms not the easiest one to manipulate, she almost comes equal to Buttercup.'

'Almost?'

'Yeah, Buttercup is still worse. But I wish Brick luck. He'll need it.'

I shrugged. 'He's more devious than you'd think.' I smiled. 'What do you think they'll do.'

She giggled again. 'Don't worry. We're sisters, we tell each other everything.' I stiffened.

'Wait. You tell them EVERYthing.' She looked up at me and smiled.

'Well . . . Mostly everything.' I scowled at her. She smiled and kissed my nose. 'I can pass on the gossip to you if you want.' I shuddered.

'Thanks, but I'm sure Brick will elaborate more than enough, I don't need to hear the story twice. . . Although' I gave her a playful look before rolling her onto her back. 'I would like to do you twice.' She giggled and kissed me. I felt myself hardening again. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door where we had started our evening,

'Boomer! What are you doing!' Lifting her off the floor again.

'I'm doing you twice. This time, You aren't allowed to trick me into bed.' Her laugh turned into moans as I entered her again. _Round two._

_

I landed outside a red door to a massive white house. _Well, haven't_ _been here in a while. W_e'd all gotten better friends as we became older; no one's influencing our decisions. Much to Mojo's and Him's dislike. The last time I was here was when we were all. Blossom and Bubbles were having a Birthday party. Buttercup and Butch had wondered off somewhere nowhere to be found, for a few hours at least; and if their filthy jeans or their matching smirks were anything to go by, they had their own fun. But whereas her sisters came more out of their shell, she seemed to fade into the background. Maybe that was thanks to jock-strap she was dating; it seemed to get worse, she would just stick to his side. I made her smile at a gathering just after they started dating, we were catching up, and I caught them arguing outside later. She would avoid talking to any male, and me, when he was around thereafter. I sighed as I knocked on the door. Blossom answered the door moments later; it was all I could do not to gasp. She had a pair of red short shorts, and a skin-tight pink strap top that bared a ribbon strip of her flat stomach to me, and also the tops of those rounded breasts. Her arms were behind her head as she tied her long hair back into her signature ponytail. She finished tying it, letting it swing behind her around the middle of her ribs. She was leaning against the door her pink eyes, were gazing up at me. 'What are you doing here, Brick?' she sounded bored. Shockingly she sounded like me.

'Aren't you happy to see me, Sugar' I moved my hand up to move her fringe away from her eyes, giving her my best devilish smile. Of course she looked less than impressed.

'Still pulling that string are we, _Babe?_' I snickered. She rolled her eyes and walked away from the door, smiling I followed her inside, watching her ass swing hypnotically, the barest top of black lace showing over her shorts. Sighing I closed the door behind me. I got my phone out and sent a text to my brothers. _You better be right about this Buttercup. _Trailing behind her as she entered the living room.

'You still think you're immune to me, don't you Bloss.' I heard her snort as she flopped back down on the sofa in front of the T.V.

'I don't need to think. I know that I'm immune to you, Brick.' I sat down beside her. Barely an inch between us, I felt her tense, turning to her I smirked. Her pink eyes fixed on me in an accusing glare. 'Why are you so close?' I shrugged.

'You looked cold.' Her scowl deepened. 'You'll ruin your pretty face if you frown.' Poking her in the middle of her forehead. She looked taken aback for a second before her scowl returned.

'Screw you!' I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden outburst.

'Still ever so polite.' _Ah, if looks could kill. . . I'd at least be paralysed._ I dropped my voice, to a low husky rumble. 'Besides, I wish you would.' holding her chin between mu thumb and index finger I angled her lips to mine. 'As I recall, we had a _lot_ of fun.' Her cheeks went a pale shade of pink I could feel her slight breath on my lips. Her gaze was on them too. Suddenly she pulled away, running through the door to the kitchen. As I came to the door, she was pulling her hair out of her tie looking in the fridge. 'Did he really screw you over that badly that you still can't even talk to me?' She didn't stop fumbling. It was my turn to frown. 'You changed. You weren't like this when we got together.' She still didn't look at me. I came to stand beside her. I moved my hand to hold her hip pulling her gently back into me. Only then did she look at me. Pointing to the food, 'And I know for a fact that food is not what you're hungry for.' To prove my point I moved her hair aside and set my lips inches from her neck and kissed it lightly, she stiffened then relaxed, exhaling a deep sigh. Suddenly she came to and pushed me away, glaring at my triumphant smirk. 'You never told him about me did you? You didn't tell him that I was your first. You didn't tell him the things we did together.' Before I knew it she'd flown by me. I stopped her in the living room. Grabbing her hand spinning her round, pulling her into my chest, holding her close to me. 'Why did you two break up? No one knows why.' I felt her shudder in my arms, as she slowly shrank to the floor her hands were gripped so tight on my t-shirt I had to follow. I pulled her face up to mine, seeing the tears running down her face. 'Blossom' I cupped her face. She pulled away putting her head to my shoulder.

'He was only with me to get into Utonium Industries. He only wanted a place in the company. He just used me for 3 years, and once he got what he wanted, he told me it was over. Everything I did: I changed, I pushed myself to be who he wanted me to be. I lost friends. I lost you. It was all for nothing!'

I wrapped my arms around her. 'You won't ever lose me.' She completely broke down my shirt was bunched so tightly in her hands, I could feel my shirt getting damper. I could only hold her, her head still buried at my neck. He used her. She sniffled. I hadn't realised that I had moved her so that she sat in my lap, holding her as close as possible to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and my head was on hers as I played with her long hair.

'Brick. . . Why are you here?' She whispered. She was hiccupping softly.

'I went to Princesses' party. When I saw you weren't there, I came to see you.'

'Really?' Her tone was disbelieving.

'Still don't believe me. After I came all this way.' I moved back to look at her playfully, putting a hand over my heart. 'I'm hurt, Sugar.' She was trying desperately not to smile.

'No you're not.'

'Am too!'

'Are not!' Finally through our childish banter; I got my smile. She was stunning when she smiled. Her eyes were sparkling again; her face was lit up and animated. I poked her nose.

'Got'cha to smile.' Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to hide it. Frowning I grabbed her wrist, and pulled it away from her mouth just over my shoulder, placing her lips inched away from mine. She looked at me. She whimpered seconds before I took her lips with mine. She hesitated before she gave into me. Relaxing into me, I deepened the kiss. She pulled away.

'Why?'

'I used to always get rewarded, when I made you smile' I moved closer to kiss her again, but she backed away. 'I'll leave you alone for a while if you need it.' I stood up, leaving her on the floor. She grabbed my jeans, making me stop. I looked down at her. She looked scared.

'That's not what I meant. I meant why, do you keep coming back.'

I pulled her up with such force when she collided with me almost making us fall on to the sofa. I grabbed the nape of her neck pulling her lips to mine again in a hard kiss. Blossom squeak melted into a moan, when my tongue touched hers. I pulled back, 'Why wouldn't I come back?' I whispered. 'It's you.' She smiled softly before kissing me. She cupped my jaw, moving it back to my hair, throwing my cap aside, before she fumbled with my hair-band, pulling my hair free so she could tangle it through her fingers. I ran my fingers along the ribbon of exposed flesh pushing her shirt up slowly, stopping just under her breasts. She flinched.

She pulled away from me as I pulled her shirt over her head revealing her black lace bra. 'Brick.' She breathed, going to cover herself up. I pulled her hands away. She put a warning tone into her voice as she called my name again.

'Blossom.' Pulling her into a deep kiss as I unclipped her bra sliding it off her arms. 'The only thing I want to hear from you, and is either moaning, or begging. I don't care which.' Her warning tone dispersed into a moan of bliss as I took her nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it. I chuckled against her. 'Yeah, Sugar. Just like that.' She growled at me before she was cut off with another moan, as I sucked her nipple deeper into my mouth. My fingers travelling down her sides and stomach pulling her shorts and underwear down as far as my hands could reach then pulling her side ways with me so that they could then slide to the floor. She was completely bare to me. I tickled the insides of her thighs until they divulged past her small patch curls and into her slick moist folds. She moved herself against my fingers. I smiled as I watched her. Her back was arched pushing her breasts closer to me. Clutching my shoulders there was a blissful smile on her lips. Pulling away suddenly she made an adorable little pout, as I pulled my shirt over my head, and pulling her back in to my arms. She'd unbuckled the button and fly on my jeans, as I pulled her down onto the sofa with me, as she straddled me. My cap had fallen on the sofa next to me, picking it up I placed it on her head, backwards like I usually wear it. She smiled and started to kiss me until I placed my thumb at her clit, I held two fingers at her entrance; she whimpered and tried to push down. 'No, no Sugar. Tell me what you want.' she gasped in frustration as she tried again.

'You know what I want!' I smiled letting my make small gentle circles around her clit. She shuddered still trying unsuccessfully to get more than just the tips of my fingers into her entrance. Gripping my wrist, she tried and failed to move it. Frustrated, she looked at me. 'Why are you doing this?'

'You want it, ask for it. Or if you really want, beg for it.' If looks could kill . . . again she'd still have to do a lot more to kill me, but it was a good try. I made a slow circle with my thumb, gently pushing against her entrance. Though she did make a good try at getting what she wanted without asking, ultimately she didn't succeed, and finally, I got what I wanted.

'Brick! Please. I need to feel you inside me.' I pushed my fingers inside her, she cried out. My smile got wider; she rode my fingers with abandon.

'That'a girl.' I whispered as she arched her back, pushing her breasts to me. Taking a nipple into my mouth I sucked hard. She gasped and arched more throwing her head back I sped up the thrusts of my fingers, soon her juices were all over my hand. Collapsing in my lap, she was panting heavily. She got up to look at me; her eyes were hazed over with lust. Smirking, she leaned over and kissed me languidly, occasionally nipping my lips, making me harden even more. She looked at me again. My hat was still on her head her cheeks had darkened even more and her hair was slightly messier than usual. Her voice was barely more than a husky whisper.

'I want more.' I moved my fingers back to her entrance, but she grabbed my lip between her teeth, I groaned as she nipped harder before massaging the pain away with her tongue. 'I don't want your fingers.' She moved the palm of her hand down to massage my stiff shaft, the pressure made me jolt.

'What's wrong with my fingers?' she moaned and pouted again as she tried to pull my jeans and boxers down to no avail.

'Because I don't want them.' she pushed gently against my erection again, I almost growled. 'I want this.' She kissed me again, making shocked 'Oh' as I moved us quickly off the sofa to the small coffee table in the middle of the room. It was the perfect height for me to line up with her entrance. The coldness of the table made her arch up, pushing her nipple against my lips. Accepting, I opened my lips once again an raked her nipple with my teeth, she pushed her back down to the table only to rise up again from the cold putting her nipple back in my reach. 'Be fair!' I smirked against her.

'I don't remember 'fair' being part of our agreement, _Sugar_.' She shivered as my breath passed across her puckered nipple. I smiled down at her. 'Don't move.' Standing, I looked down on her, stripping out of my jeans. She watched wetting her lips, I grinned. 'If you're not careful, I'll make you put that tongue to good use.' She grinned back.

'Aren't you meant to be showing me why you keep coming back?' I positioned myself at her entrance; she mewled at the feel of my tip gently pushing at her.

'Aren't you meant to be begging?' I pushed again she was slick, warm and so ready to accept. I moved gently, only letting the barest tip of me tease her. I keep my teasing up, playing with her nipples squeezing the tips, rolling them between my fingers, massaging the whole breast. Her legs wrapped round my hips she tries to pull me all the way in, to no avail. She got close as my control started wavering, but I moved her legs up and over my shoulders and resume my play. Finally she growls in frustration.

'Damn-it, Brick! Please!' I smirk in triumph, rolling her boobs round harder.

'Please what, Sugar?'

'Please, put it in. No more teasing. Please. I want yo- AH' I grabbed her hips and slam in to her. She holds onto my arms, as ram into her. I get stealthily harder and faster, and her moans get louder, until she cries out, her walls contracting around me. I strain myself not to come. I pulled out of her as slow as I could, failing to minimise any of the pleasurable sensations on my part. 'Brick? You didn't . . . Why didn't you? AAHHH!' I blew on her sensitised lips, before slowly laving my tongue up her centre. I hummed against her. Her heels dug in to my back, she grabbed my hair gripping tightly. 'Brick!'

'You used to like when I did this.' I licked again, she moaned loudly, clinging to me again. 'I love the taste of you.' I licked again, swirling my tongue around her entrance. She moaned again as I pushed my tongue inside her. Her cry made my cock twitch.

'Brick! Please no more.' She was breathless, I was pulsating. The heavy aroma of sex floated in the air.

'Come here, Sugar.' I pulled her up, so we fell back on to the sofa for the second time that evening. Somehow the cap was still on her head. In one swift motion I was in her again. As she straddled me. 'You look so good in that hat.' She answered me with a smile, as she started to move, my head lolled back, holding her hips as she moved slowly faster atop me. 'That's my girl.' She gave a small giggle. The type of giggle that made me twitch inside her. I could feel my climax building, quickly, she hung her head back her hand on my chest. I played with her nipple between my fingers. She spread her legs taking me in deeper, her deep thrusts were doing me in. Her walls were clamping around me again, she was close. 'Sugar, you're so close.' She moaned at my words speeding up her hard thrusts. I grabbed her lifting my hips into mine the same time she came down on me slamming into her hard. It was the undoing of us both, her calling out my name, and her tightening walls around me, undid my control. I thrust myself into her, riding out both our orgasms. She fell onto my chest, breathing heavily. I put my arms around her. 'There's the girl I remember.' She giggled again and I felt my cock twitch inside her. Obviously she did too because she rose up and arched a brow at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her. 'Don't giggle. It's too alluring.'

'Alluring? That's a big word for you.' She gave me a teasing smile. I gave her a scowling smirk back. I raised her hips and pulled out of her.

'Hey, enough of that.' I lifted her up. Clutching her naked body to mine I flew up to the top floor, walking in to her bedroom. 'You really do look good in my hat.' She kissed me, long and slow.

'So glad that I meet with your approval. Mr Rough.' She sighed, putting her head on my shoulder.

'Tired, Sugar?' she nodded against my shoulder. 'Thoroughly fucked?' she nodded again. I chuckled, 'you must be, if you're not busting my balls at me for my language.' I laid her down in her bed. She snuggled against me as I pulled the covers up to our hips. I looked at her; she still had my hat on. 'Are you going to sleep with that on?'

'Yes. Thank you Brick.' I could barely hear her breathy answer. I smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

'You're welcome, Sugar.' Putting my hand behind my head and the other around her waist, I let sleep take me over.

He'd been teasing me for god knows how long, my body was a mess. I was shaking and tingling all over. 'Butch.' My growl turned into a whimper as I felt his breath over my chest. I'd lost count of how many times he has pulled away before I could come. It was partially my fault, he'd told me to beg for my release and I'd refused, he just kept licking, and that silver ball was just heightening my pleasure. He kept this up until the last second, pulling away just as I was about to come. Now I was hot, sweaty and impossibly horney. Not that this wasn't having an effect on him, I'd managed to play with him for a while before he clocked onto what I was doing. From then, he'd restrained my arms to the bed, pushing my chest up further for his inspection. He'd stripped me completely, then himself to his boxers, infuriating me more; he tweaked my nose.

'This is just a precaution. I know how tricky you can get, Baby-doll.' His fingers traced my lips; I didn't miss my opportunity to bite him. He pulled back sharply grinning childishly at me. 'I forgot you like to bite.' I scowled as he grinned. He came closer hovering over me. He put his lips to my neck and sucked hard, before he nibbled his way down to my collar bone, sucking hard again. His hands crept down my sides to my breast massaging them gently. He moved his lips to them next and sucked them each in turn, avoiding my sensitised nipples which were desperate for attention. He moved lower to my belly piercing, then lower still continuing his torture, missing my aching core continuing onto my legs. Soon he was at the end of the bed, sucking and licking at my toes. My breathing was shallow; my entire body was on fire. Looking down at him, he'd finally stripped out of his boxers, baring his toned back and wonderful backside to me. He had a styled black and green rose, almost full opened draping down the left side of his body. It was one of my designs; Butch had been my first customer after my apprenticeship. I got the same so that we'd matched.

Butch turned round a gleeful glint in his eyes. I wasn't sure why until I saw what was in his hand that I figured out why. He twirled a feather between his index finger and thumb. My heart started pounding. For both a bless and a curse, I was extremely sensitive; and after all this foreplay, not doubt that this had increased. I tensed, or at least tried to, my body felt like jelly, thanks to his constant teasing. He's always wanted to try this on me.

He climbed on the bed, his cock stretching towards me like a proud soldier. He pulled one of my legs up and over his shoulder as he lay between my thighs, inches from my almost bald core. I whimpered as he blew on me, shivers spread through me. 'You know Baby-doll. I'll admit, you were always tough. But you will beg me, before you can come.' He kissed my sensitised lower lips. Using two fingers to part me and blew again. Clenching my hands, shutting my eyes tight as the waves went through my spine. The anticipation was torture in itself. He spread my legs so that I was completely vulnerable. The feather made contact with my clit; I bit down hard on my lip to stop the sound escape. The sensations were madding; he circled the small nubbin before trailing the feather up and down my pussy then to my opening. I tried shifting, but it was impossible. My body screamed for release I could feel myself building up again. Butch added his tongue to his play and I almost screamed as the cold metal of his piercing skilfully gliding over my clit. He chuckled making it vibrate against me. Keeping the feather at my hole he replaced his tongue with his fingers and looked at me. 'Please what Buttercup?' _Did I say please? I mustn't be thinking straight. _'Please more? Please don't stop? Or maybe . . . Please Butch let me come?' I felt his thumb gently pushing my entrance, while the feather went back to my clit. I opened my eyes, Butch's gaze was hooded with desire his cock was staining to the point where it looked painful. Suddenly he was on top of me, his cock at my entrance as his hand fumbled with my restraints. Releasing them he kept them down with his hands. He gently ground against me careful not to enter.

Finally it was too much. 'Butch, please stop teasing. Fuck me. Hard!' He captured my lips in a hard bruising kiss.

'Good girl. Now you can have me.' He raised my legs so that my ankles rested against his shoulders, and buried himself deep within me, pressing against my g-spot. My hands clenched again as I cried out. Butch's hands kept my arms restrained as he drove deeper and harder. When he let go he pushed himself up putting his hand on my breasts holding himself up on them. He kept pounding until I pulsed against him. He joined me on my climax seconds later, slowing his pumps eventually stopping. We were both breathing hard, completely spent. Removing my legs Butch slumped next to me, pulling me into his chest and pulling the covers over us. 'I missed you Baby-doll' he whispered, jumping as I tugged against his nipple piercing.

'I missed you too, Butch.' He didn't lie still for long though.

'We'd best be going.'

'Go where?' I was too tired, too spent, to move.

'Your place. I'll be damned if I stay here. Come on sweet cheeks. Let's get moving.' He swatted my ass as he got out of bed. I sat up bringing the sheet with me and watched him dress. The man had the best ass I's ever seen. His jeans slung low on his hips, he turned as he did the button up.

'See something you like Baby-doll?' He grinned at me, opening his arms wide for my inspection. I grinned back.

'Where's my dress, Biker-boy?' He picked it from the floor and threw it at me. Dropping the sheet I stood pulling the dress over my head. Butch watched as I pulled it over my head and down my curves.

'It's a damn shame you have to cover that body of yours.' He pulled me into him; I rose to my toes to give him a kiss.

'The feeling's mutual. I much prefer you naked and sweaty in bed with me.' He growled at my husky tone, before taking my lips again, pushing me onto the bed. Suddenly the door crashed open and Boomer and Bubbles waltz in. Boomer looked over to us on the bed, it's sheets still in tangled disarray.

'I think it's safe to assume you two had fun.' Rolling my eyes, Butch got off pulling his shirt oh and questing for his shoes, I grabbed my shoes beginning to put them on.

'We're heading back, we wanna check in on Brick and Blossom. You coming with?' Bubbles came to sit next to me as Boomer walked closer to Butch.

'Although we were hoping to catch you in a more inappropriate situation.' The brothers smiled at each other.

'Sorry to disappoint Boom, but you just missed it.' Boomer pouted then grinned at me. 'We're coming, we don't want to stay either.' Bubbles and I got up and headed towards the door. The music was still loud, drunken revellers had started to venture upstairs. 'Hey Baby-doll.' We turned to Butch holding my lace panties up with one finger, a devilish smirk upon his lips. His voice was low. 'Missing something?' Boomer was trying not to laugh. Giving him a seductive smile of my own, I leaned against the door frame.

'No. Consider them a present.' Then in a lower tone I added. '_Baby-Doll.'_

Boomer's jaw dropped as Butch's grin grew as he put them into his pocket. I looked at Bubbles who was redder than I'd ever seen her. 'Home?' I asked, in the most innocent tone I could muster, as I opened the hallway window.

We landed on the lawn to the dark house. 'Maybe Brick didn't stay long?' Bubbles suggested.

'Doubtful.' The boys replied and I. We searched the house and found clothes scattering the living room.

'Ah well played Brick.' I nodded in approval. Butch chuckled and put his arm around my waist. Bubbles was staring critically at the sofa.

'I'm not sitting on that until they clean it.' She sounded like a spoilt child.

'So, where are they now?' Boomer asked, picking up the abandoned clothes. I looked up at the landing to Blossoms door, which was still a fraction open. We shot up, letting the door slowly swing open. Blossom was curled up at Bricks side his red cap on her head, her red hair fanned out across his torso, the duvet hid the bottom half of their modesty, while Blossoms arms covered her chest. Bricks had his arm wrapped around her protectively, the other behind his head as they slept soundly.

'Aw. Happy couple.' Butch pulled his phone out.

'Dude, what are you doing?' Boomer placed their clothes on floor, looked more than confused.

'Making memories.' He shrugged, nonchalant as he snapped a picture of the naked couple.

'What are you all doing?' A rough whisper made us all turn; Brick was awake.

'Nothing' we all whispered in unison. Boomers stupid grin was back.

'So, interesting night?'

Brick smiled down at Blossom. 'One way of putting it.' I stepped forward.

'Good. Now we'll get this out of the way so I don't have to do it later. Hurt her like the other shit-for-brains did and I'll castrate you. Think I'm joking, dear-ol' Dex is still waiting for his ball retraction.' Smiling sweetly for good measure I went to pull Butch from the wall. Brick was shaking his head at me.

'I won't do that to her. Jesus, keep your panties on.' I rolled my eyes.

'I don't have any panties on. I gave them to Butch.' Brick's jaw dropped, Butch shrugged, and Boomer started chuckling under his breath. Bubbles shook her head at me.

'Do you have no shame, Buttercup!' I smiled sweetly, pulling Butch out of the room.

Shutting my bedroom door, I pulled my dress over my head throwing onto the floor, walking to the bed. Butch followed suit, climbing in next to me. 'So I really get to keep them?' I smiled at his question as I lay on his chest.

'Of course you do.'

'You know I'll have it framed right?' Laughing, I snuggled into him, slipping into well needed sleep.

A loud clattering sound woke us up the next morning. Butch was holding a boob in his large palm as he spooned me from behind. He groaned, slamming his head back into the pillow. 'For the love of- What the hell is going on!' Climbing out of bed I grabbed Butch's shirt from the night before and tugged it on. Just as I had my hand on the door knob, Butch pulled me back. 'You will put some panties on.' He growled. His shirt only reached mid thighs. I smiled.

'Baby, I was just making it easy on you later.' His eyes narrowed.

'I like a challenge.' My smile got wider.

'I'll make you a deal. You put something on and so will I.' Butch looked down. Frowning he picked his jeans up from the floor as he walked to my underwear draw, rummaging through. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm choosing for you.' I rolled my eyes as he pulled a pair out. 'These.' They were black with neon green writing reading 'BUTCH'S' on the ass.

'Possessive?' Pulling them up my legs. Standing up, Butch was in front of me, his hands tracing my curves through his baggy shirt, going round to cup my ass. I sighed as he reached the curve where butt meets thigh, pulling me up off the floor into a long kiss. Pulling away he nipped my nose.

'Can you blame me? You and your sinful curves.' Another crash echoed from downstairs. I sighed.

'Come on, we need to check what they're doing.' He carried me downstairs to the kitchen. Bubbles sat at the table as Boomer fumbled around the kitchen. Dropping pots and pans.

'Boom! What the fuck are you doing!' Butch set me down on the counter. I opened my legs to allow him to lean in between them.

'I **was** trying to make eggs. **Now** I think fuck it, let's just go to a café.' Butch nodded.

'I'm up for it.' I nodded against his shoulder.

'Hey, has anyone heard from the lovebirds yet?' Bubbles shook her head.

'Not a sound.'

'WE weren't making any.' Blossom was standing in the doorway, her long hair loose around her, Brick close behind her. Blossom pulled up short as she caught us all smiling at her. 'What?'

'I doubt that.' I was a struggle not to laugh. 'I'm willing to bet the two of you made all kinds of noises.' Blossom's eyes narrowed at me. Brick wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Yeah we did.' Everyone burst out laughing looking as Blossoms shocked face, her cheeks burning.

'Don't worry sis. We figured something must have happened. With clothes all over the living room, you didn't do a good job at covering your tracks. You look good in his hat by the way.' Turning red again she turned into Brick, who held her close and smiled down.

'Yeah. Besides you needed to get laid at some point.' Bubbles shrugged at her.

I turned to Bubbles. 'And you called me shameless.' She shrugged again.

'I thought I'd try it. Besides' she started in a sing-song voice. 'You were thinking it.' She dropped besides Boomer, wrapping an arm round him.

'Also, it's not like Blossom gave him her underwear.' Giving me a truly boyish smirk. Blossom snapped her head towards Bubbles.

'You gave Boomer your underwear!' Bubbles shook her head.

'And I'm the blonde one. Seriously for the smart one, you sure pick your moments.'

Blossom looked over at me and Butch. He had a devilish smile on his face as he looked back at me, then to Blossom once more. 'Of course.' She sighed.

I smiled innocently. 'What? They were a gift.'

'Dude really?' Brick was looking at Butch like a proud father. Butch just smiled again.

'They were a well-received gift.'

Blossom shook her head. 'It's too early for this. I need breakfast.' She turned, 'What café were you thinking Boomer?'

'Oh no you don't!' Bubbles replied, 'We can go for breakfast after. First off you two are sterilizing that sofa! This is what beds were made for Bloss!' I chuckled as Bubbles took on Blossom's motherly dominion. 'And another thing, put some clothes on!'

Blossom scoffed at her. 'There's nothing wrong with my clothes.'

'HA! Please, You can see you ass! Buttercup was wearing more last night!'

Brick ran his hand over Blossoms ass. She shrieked a bit, slapping his hands away.

'Brick don't encourage her!' He chuckled.

'I'm bored.' I whispered in Butch's ear. He turned so that he faced me. His smile was wicked. I shrieked when he flung me over his shoulder, laughing as he turned to the others in the kitchen.

'Sorry boys and girls, but my woman's bored, and I'm hungry. Not a good mix. And I've got a surprise for her. So we're gonna take off.' Boomer laughed.

'Nice underwear Buttercup.'

'Thank you Boomer!'

He dropped me in our room. Turned me towards the bathroom, spanking my butt towards the door. 'Come on get ready.'

Pulled the shirt over my head, pausing at the door, looking over my shoulder seeing him watching me, 'You won't join me?' He was next to me in a second, kissing me hungrily.

'That's the best offer today so far, but like I said baby doll. I got a surprise. Come on.' He kissed me again. 'Get ready.'

'Butch?' Blindfolded he was leading me somewhere. 'Kinky as this is' I went ploughing into his back when he suddenly stopped.

'Just a sec, Baby-doll. Almost there.' Suddenly he picked me up and started walking again.

'Butch? Where are we?' He put me down. Giving me a quick kiss.

'Are you ready?' I nodded. I felt him pull at my blindfold, slowly slipping away revealing a large bedroom. A large oak bed in the centre with dark emerald covers. The room was simply decorated, a small dark sheep skin rug, and a full length, wall-to-wall mirror/wardrobe.

'What is-?' I turned to Butch who had a hesitant smile on his face.

'It's a bungalow. It's ours. I couldn't get everything, but I got the bed. We can buy everyone else later.'

I stared at him. 'A bungalow?'

He smiled a real smile. 'Yes a bungalow. You always wanted one right?' He started towards me, holding my shoulders. 'This is ours.' I looked round the room again. 'What do you say Baby-doll? Wanna move in with me?' I looked round the room again. He remembered? 'Should I take your stunned silence as a goo-' I jumped at him, kissing him hard stopping him from continuing. Growling he pushed me back into the bed. Before we fell, I stopped him.

'Strip. Now.' He smirked, as we pulled our clothes off scattering them across our new room. As he went to push me onto the bed I turned so that he landed on the bottom. Kissing and nipping down his neck, my hand caught something. It was his blindfold. Smiling I raised it and put it over his eyes.

'Buttercup.' His husky growl would have been fierce if his arousal wasn't obvious, he went to take it off. I went to grab his engorged cock, he almost whimpered, his hands shot to mine as I played with him.

'Keep it on.' He nodded, moving his hands away I shifted lower, placing my mouth just over his cock. 'That's my Good Boy' I whispered before I took him in deep. His whole body locked as he let out a deep groan, his hips lifted off the bed. His hands fisted in my hair. I swirled my tongue and massaged his balls with my fingers, as I lapped the pre-cum started to seep out. I sucked harder on his engorged head.

'Baby-doll. Baby, s-stop or I'll . . . Damn it I'll cum!' smiling I left his cock moving to straddle him, this time he did whimper. His hands on my thighs, I positioned him at my entrance. One hand went to the blindfold. I stopped him again.

He growled, 'I want to watch you – Uh.' I sank slowly, rolling my hips as he hit the hilt. Riding him slowly. 'Buttercup, I want to watch you riding me.' Even knowing that he couldn't see me, I smiled.

'No.' He growled out something unintelligible as I began to speed up my thrusts. 'You get to imagine. My hair in a mess, because your hands were in it when I sucked you in so deep, you reached the back of my throat,' he rammed his hips into mine making us both cry out. His hands had tightened on my thighs, 'my breast bouncing with our thrusts' one hand went to my breast squeezing it. Suddenly he sat up, spreading his legs so I could thrust deeper.

'Don't. . . Buttercup, stop teasing it's not fair.' He pulled slightly on my nipple piercing, making me gasp. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'What's wrong baby, don't like to imagine?' I kissed him as our hips moved faster, on a moan we split our kiss. I pumped harder, we were both losing control, I put my lips onto his neck and sucked hard, my nails scored his back as he pulled me closer, squishing my breasts to his chest. His fingers almost bruising as he helped me thrust. I was so close. I nipped his neck again, as he somehow forced his hands between us, he played with my clit, and everything shattered, I felt my walls tightening around Butch's cock, he came seconds behind me. Both breathing hard, I pushed him back onto the bed pulling the blindfold off. Lying on top of him, I pulled the cover folded at the end of the bed up to the middle of my back. His hand snagged the blindfold as he brought his hand up to kiss me, as he brushed some hair away from my eye.

'So… That's a yes to moving in with me then?'

I laughed. 'Of course.' I pulled out and lay next to him. My head on his chest.

He raised his hand that had the blindfold still attached. 'I may have to try this out on you.'

'Again? You mean?'

'Yeah again. I have to punish you for doing this to me.' His green eyes danced with arousal.

'Didn't you punish me enough last night? At least you had your hands.'

'Please, you know you enjoyed it.' He rolled me over to my stomach and licked up my spine, kissing the tattoo that matched his. 'I know you enjoy it when you're on all fours. Next time you'll be blindfolded and tied, on your knees. Pushing that beautiful backside of yours up for me to take you from behind.' Before I could stop myself I shivered. Butch pulled me back on top of him. 'But you'll have to wait. I'll surprise you.' I reached up to kiss him again, once again the door slammed open and Boomer waltzed in seeing us in bed, the sheet fallen to just above my ass.

'I'M BLIND.' He swung away from us. Butch pulled me round to shield me from those entering our new bedroom.

Butch growled. 'God-damn it! You better hope you didn't see anything or I will make you blind!'

Brick smirked at Boomer who was continually saying 'I'm blind.' To our naked state in bed. 'This room's christened then.' Brick tilted his head causing Butch to move a little shield me more. Brick smiled more. 'Since when are you so protective?'

Butch narrowed his eyes at Brick. 'Since she's mine.'

'Boo! Why are you blind?' Bubbles and Blossom walked in they saw Butch shielding me. 'Oh.'

I sighed. 'Why are you all here?'

Blossom walked over to a smirking Brick. 'You left the door open.'

Boomer finally pulled himself together. 'Before we continue, can you please put some clothes on. I'll be damned if I have to look at Butch's hairy ass again.' Looking at a wall.

'I though you wanted to catch us in an inappropriate moment Boom?' I asked. Before he could answer. Brick started towards us.

'What's that?' He picked the blindfold off the bed. Boomer whipped around.

'A blindfold. Dude, you kinky bastard!'

Butch shook his head. 'Will you all get out so we can dressed?' Brick dropped the blindfold, smirking they all filed out of the room, Boomer bringing up the rear. 'Hey Boom.' Butch called. Just before he left he tossed the blindfold at him. 'Try it.'

Boomer looked confused. 'I don't think Bubbles will go for it.' Butch just looked at him.

'You don't know until you try.'

Boomer still looked sceptical so I smiled looking over Butch's shoulder. 'Besides it's not for Bubbles. It's for you.' Boomers eyebrows shot off his face. Butch laughed as Boomer closed the door behind him. Throwing off the covers I got out of bed grabbing my panties and pulling them on, when butch pulled me back to him, kissing me soundly.

'After today, new rule.' I smiled. 'And that is?'

He nipped at my lips. 'You can't leave this bed until I say so.' Laughing, I pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him.

'No dice biker. That rule has flaws.'

He pouted adorably.

'Aw I wanted that rule! Come on Baby-doll. I wanted that rule. You know you want it too.' His devious smile was back, 'you want to be all mine. You want to be to my completely my slave in bed as I slate you with the best animal sex you'll ever get.' His voice was so low the vibrations danced across my skin.

'Slave? Who was the slave today then?'

His smile grew, 'Well ok, then we'll take it in turns.' I could feel him growing under me again.

'Hmmm, agreed.' I pushed off him and walked to the rest of my clothes throwing him his boxers.

'Fine now that we agreed to that, I propose another rule.' As he pulled them on.

'Let me guess?'

Together we said, 'Naked Fridays.' Laughing, Butch pulled me onto the bed again. 'Come on Baby-doll. You are happy with this place right?'

'Yes, thanks Butch. I love it.' A look of mock shock came to his face.

'You love the house, but not the guy who bought it for you!'

'Ah, He's alright. A pain some of the time.' He laughed.

'Hey!'

'Ok fine. I love you.' He gave me another adoring smile.

'Yeah well I guess I love you too.' I slapped him on the shoulder.

'You guess!'

'Ah fine. I do love you.'

'Come on, before the siblings go a-rummaging.'

He took my hand and headed towards the door, 'you know we have to christen the other rooms too.' Laughing we entered the living room which had 3 bean-bags in them. Blossom looked up as we walked in.

'You know it's rude to keep your guest waiting.' Ah Da javu. 'And what are those marks on your neck!'

'My god even after you do get laid you still act like a Grandmother! What are you 60!'


End file.
